The present embodiments relate to medical imaging. Two-dimensional medical imaging is performed in color.
To better communicate findings, radiologists may create volume renderings of findings. Cinematic rendering creates realistic renderings from volumes or three-dimensional (3D) scan data. Such renderings vividly demonstrate anatomy and findings to both patients and referring physicians. Compared to the traditional volume rendering approaches, the cinematic renderer computes a physically-based light transport that mimics real-world light behavior and allows for special effects typically associated with photorealism (accurate shadows, ambient occlusions, color bleeding, accurate camera lens simulation, etc.). These effects improve the spatial understanding of 3D structure from a single image, whereas simpler renderers may require user interaction with the data to obtain the same level of understanding. FIG. 1 shows a cinematic rendering of a slab (volume with greater extent along two dimensions than the third) from a MR volume of the lower spine. The 3D rendering adds color using a look-up table while light transport simulation accounts for shadows, occlusions and color bleeding from nearby structures.
With a two-dimensional (2D) MR dataset, 3D renderings are not possible by traditional volume or cinematic rendering. Frequently, in common Computed Tomography (CT), Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MR), Fluoroscopy, or Ultrasound (US) examinations, the data contains limited or no 3D volume information. As an example, an MR image of the spine uses detailed 2D views at specific locations instead of 3D volumes. Any volume rendering method, including the cinematic renderer, is ineffective or limited when confronted with strictly 2D data. MR, CT, and US generate black and white images (e.g., grayscale images). Color mappings may be used instead of grayscale. The radiologist may not be able to communicate findings in a way more easily understood by the patient or physician due to the lack of color or with color that does not appear natural. 3D rendering cannot be used to add color to 2D data.